RAS-96 Anksha
The RAS-96 Anksha is a mass-production transformable mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn and Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RAS-96 Anksha was developed as the successor to the NRX-044 Asshimar, but shares many interior components with the RGM-89 Jegan, and this allows its production cost to be reduced. Just like the Asshimar, the Anksha is capable of high-altitude atmospheric flight without the help of a sub-flight system while in its mobile armor mode. With the application of magnetic-coating technology on the unit's joints and large moving parts, the Anksha can transform between mobile suit and mobile armor modes in a matter of seconds. Unlike the Asshimar and more like Federation suits of the era, the Anksha abandons its predecessor's mono-eye sensor in favor of the typical compound sensor unit as seen on the Jegan and RGZ-95 ReZEL. It is equipped with internal differential pressure sensors and air traffic control radar. Further enhancements made to the Anksha from the Asshimar's original design include a larger number of flight-surfaces, increasing the unit's maneuverability (especially while operating high in the atmosphere). Interestingly, the suit also incorporated technology from ORX-005 Gaplant in the form of the arm-mounted movable shield binders which also contain the suit's beam rifles. The Anksha can serve as a sub-flight system for other mobile suits in the same fashion as a Base Jabber. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of Federation mobile suits. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Rifle :The Anksha's beam rifles are integrated into the arm-mounted movable shield binders and directly connected to the suit's generator, improving their output. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Anksha is equipped with two beam sabers stored in the knees. Special Equipment & Features ;*Movable Shield Binder :Derived from the equipment of the same name on the Gaplant, these arm-mounted binders help to enhance the suit's aerial mobility while in MA mode. History Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn In U.C. 0096, the Anksha was developed and produced by Anaheim Electronics for the Earth Federation Forces. A few units were stationed aboard the Garuda-class carrier Garuda during the Laplace Conflict. These units were deployed when the Garencieres attacked the Garuda. Some of the Ankshas supported the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee and attacked the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, while the others attacked the Garencieres in an attempt to destroy the Zeon freighter. Most of the Ankshas deployed by the Garuda were damaged or destroyed during the battle. Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative In U.C. 0097, a squad of Ankshas were deployed alongside some FD-03 Gustav Karls and RGM-89D-ESC Jegan Type D Escort Types to escort Martha Vist Carbine. Picture Gallery RAS-96_Ankusha_-_MAmode.jpg|MA Mode (Novel version) - front view Garuda.jpg|Ankshas escorting the Garuda (from Gundam Perfect File) RAS-96 Anksha (NT Narrative) 01.jpg|With Beam Saber (in Gundam Narrative) Gunpla Hguc-ankusha.jpg|1/144 HGUC RAS-96 Anksha (2012): box art Notes & Trivia References RAS-96 Ankusha - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RAS-96 Ankusha - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design MSG Unicorn - TMSTechDetailDesign.jpg|RAS-96 Ankusha - Transformable Mobile Suit/Technical Detail/ Design 675RAS965.png|RAS-96 RAS-96 Anksha (Gundam UnicornOVA version) 367567ARAS.jpg External links *RAS-96 Anksha on MAHQ.net *RAS-96 Anksha on Gundams Over Germany ja:RAS-96 アンクシャ